1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device having an imaging section which captures an image, imaging processing method, and storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an imaging device such as a digital still camera having a review function by which review display of a captured image is performed for a predetermined amount of time immediately after imaging, there is a technology allowing the review display time (the predetermined amount of time) immediately after imaging to be arbitrarily set according to a user's preference. Also, as a technology for cancelling review display, a technology has been conventionally disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2011-040897 in which, when imaging is performed by a pressing operation on a touch panel, a press input area for switching to an imaging wait state is displayed in addition to review display.